Lighthouse-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 6, Episode 5: Lighthouse-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 This is a flash "sideways." It presents what would have happened if Oceanic Flight 815 never crashed and landed safely in Los Angeles. Jack checked in his father's coffin at the Oceanic counter at the Sydney Airport in the Season 1 episode "White Rabbit." But in this season's premiere episode, "LA X" Oceanic Airlines informed Jack that they lost the coffin with his father's body. This is a flash sideways difference. Juliet removed Jack's appendix on the island, as seen in the Season 4 episode "Something Nice Back Home." This is also a flash sideways difference. Jack never had a son. This is Dogen the Temple master. The Oceanic survivors are being kept at the Temple by the Others to protect them from the smoke monster. Sawyer left the Temple to return to the DHARMA barracks, as seen in this season's episode, "What Kate Does." Kate and Jin went after Sawyer hoping to bring him back. Hurley brought everyone to the Temple in this season's premiere episode, "LA X." Jacob tole Hurley that he and his friends would be safe at the Temple. This is Jacob, whom Ben killed in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." Hurley can see and talk with Jacob because Hurley has the ability to communicate with dead people, as seen in the Season 5 Premiere, "Because You Left." Act 2 Jack read Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland to Aaron when Jack and Kate were raising Aaron. Sayid was shot in the stomach but the Others healed him in the springs in this season's premiere episode, "LA X." The Others initially believed Sayid died but he didn't. Dogen told Jack that Sayid was infected with a darkness that would eventually "claim" Sayid. Dogen gave Jack a pill to give to Sayid but Jack did not. The survivors have not seen Claire since she disappeared into the jungle in the Season 4 episode "Something Nice Back Home." Claire was following what she thought was her father, Christian Shepherd. Jin was attacked by the Others and stepped in a bear trap trying to get away. Claire saved Jin by Shooting the Others as seen in this season's episode "What Kate Does." Jacob is dead and only Hurley can see him. Locke told Sawyer that some of the survivors were candidates to replace Jacob as protector of the island, as seen in the previous episode, "The Substitute." Dogen said "You're lucky I have to protect you or I would remove your head from your body and feed it to the boars!" These words deeply affect Jack. When Jack was a boy, his father told him that he didn't have what it takes, as seen in the Season 1 episode, "White Rabbit." Jack has been trying to prove his father wrong ever since. Hurley is a big fan of Star Wars and when Hurley was stuck in 1977 he tried to write the Star Wars sequel The Empire Strikes Back. Act 3 When Claire was pregnant she was held prisoner by Ethan at the medical station. Ethan prepared a full nursery for Claire's baby, but Claire escaped, as seen in the Season 2 episode, "Maternity Leave." Claire now mirrors Rousseau the French woman who was shipwrecked on the island for over 16 years. Rousseau became paranoid and went crazy and was also looking for her child. Claire gave birth to Aaron on the island in the Season 1 episode "Do No Harm." But after Claire disappeared into the jungle Kate began taking care of Aaron. Kate had Aaron with her when the Oceanic 6 were rescued as seen in the Season 4 Finale "There's No Place Like Home." Kate wanted Sawyer to help her find Claire but Sawyer was distraught over Juliet's death and he told Kate to leave, as seen in this season's episode, "What Kate Does." Kate is searching for Claire so that Claire will be reunited with Aaron. Kate came back to the island for this very reason, as revealed in the Season 5 episode "Whatever Happened, Happened." This is the house where Jack grew up. Jack's father, Christian, was an alcoholic and went to Sydney on a drinking binge where he eventually drank himself to death. Jack went to Sydney to find Christian and identify the body, as seen in the Season 1 episode, "White Rabbit." Jack's father is also Claire's father. Jack learned that Claire was his half-sister in the Season 4 episode "There's No Place Like Home." Claire's mother attended Christian's funeral and told Jack about Claire. Rousseau also used to set traps all over the island. Hurley tripped one but wasn't hurt, as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Numbers." Charlie triggered a trap in "Exodus" and was hit in the head with rocks. The survivors first met Ben Linus after Ben was caught in Rousseau's net in the Season 2 episode "One of Them." Act 4 Shannon lost her inhaler in the Season 1 episode, "Confidence Man." Jack and Sayid were convinced Sawyer took it. Jack and Sayid tied Sawyer up and tortured Sawyer to make him talk. But only after a kiss from Kate did Sawyer reveal that he didn't have it. The suvivors lived in the caves during the first two seasons of the series. They discovered the two skeletons and named them Adam and Eve. In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Alice followed a rabbit down into Wonderland. In the Season 1 episode "White Rabbit" Jack follwed his father's ghost to the caves. Fantaisie-Impromptu is a piano solo and one of Chopin's most well-known pieces. This message from Jack was recorded on the day Jack learned that his father, Christian, had died. Hurley and Jack trekked through the jungle with Kate and Dr. Arzt to get dynamite from the Black Rock ship in the Season 1 Finale, "Exodus." They also trekked with Kate, Sawyer and Michael to rescue Walt from the Others in the Season 2 Finale "Live Together, Die Alone." Jacob spoke with Hurley in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." At the time, Jacob was still alive. Dogen did similar things to Sayid in this season's episode "What Kate Does." Dogen shocked Sayid and stuck a hot poker on Sayid's gunshot wound. Dogen and Lennon told Sayid it was a test. Act 5 David is playing Chopin's Fantaisie-Impromptu. It is the same piano piece that Faraday played as a child, as seen in the Season 5 episode, "The Variable." This is Dogen the Temple master from the island. But here in the flash sideways Dogen and Jack are complete strangers. The image in the mirror is the temple where Sun and Jin were married. Now the image in the mirror is the church where the funeral for Sawyer's parents took place. Locke showed Sawyer a secluded grotto, in the previous episode, "The Substitute." On the grotto walls, Jacob wrote the names of potential candidates with a corresponding number. The candidates' names are also listed alongside their corresponding degree on the lighthouse's mirror. In the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident" Jacob visited each survivor and touched them indicating they were a potential candidate to replace him. Locke claimed that ever since Jacob touched the survivors Jacob has manipulated them. Locke also claimed the choices the survivors made in their lives were not choices at all but Jacob pushing them all to the island. Act 6 Jack played piano at the DHARMA barracks while he was held prisoner by the Others as seen in the Season 3 episode "The Man From Tallahassee." Hurley is no stranger to bad luck. Hurley believed that he was plagued with bad luck after winning millions in the lottery playing numbers he believed were cursed. Jack is a man of science and used to fight with Locke because Locke was a man of faith. Locke insisted it was their destiny to come to the island and they had a purpose for being there. Jack rejected that idea and believed that crashing on the island was just a coincidence. Jin is actually lying to Claire right now. Kate raised Aaron for the past three years. Jin is trying to appease Claire because Jin fears Claire might do something to harm him or his friends. This is not the real John Locke. Locke was killed by Ben. This is the smoke monster taking the form of Locke. Locke has recruited Claire to his side. Category:Season 6